


Coffee

by SimonsSavior



Category: The Resident (2011)
Genre: F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSavior/pseuds/SimonsSavior
Summary: “You won’t come in, just for coffee?” She wants to say no. But Max is a sweet guy and it’s hard to say no when he’s gazing at her with that charming smile and his big, hazel eyes.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Rape.  
> Max is canonically a rapist. So. Don't read if you're triggered by that.

“You won’t come in, just for coffee?” She wants to say no. But Max is a sweet guy and it’s hard to say no when he’s gazing at her with that charming smile and his big, hazel eyes. Sure, he’s a catch and she’s had fun, but it’s their first date and she doesn’t plan to go any further than the dinner they’ve already shared.

“I should really get home.” She smiles anxiously in the back of the cab as his hand rests on the door handle. He looks disappointed. “I have to work in the morning.” She insists, brushing her hand against his arm apologetically. He smiles again, trying to hide his disappointment.

“It’s just coffee.” He maintains, biting down on his bottom lip. “Look, I promise it’s just one coffee, and I’ll call you another cab.” She sighs. He’s persuasive.

“Okay. But I mean it, I can’t stay.” She can’t refuse him and his grin broadens as she eventually accepts his offer. He climbs out of the cab, striding around to the other side to open the door for her before paying the cab driver.

She stands on the edge of the sidewalk staring up at the apartment building; her arms folded across her chest, she shivers in the crisp, night air. Before she’s realised it, Max is beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. “Cold tonight, right?” He chuckles. “Let’s get inside.” He leads her up the steps and inside the building, pausing in front of the elevator doors.

The silence between them as they wait for the elevator might’ve been awkward, if it weren’t for Max’s adorable grin and captivating gaze. She can’t help but smile back at him as the elevator door opens and he gestures for her to step inside. He follows behind her, and she turns around to find him standing close against her. He’s tall; taller than she is and much broader. She’s petite, slim, and shorter than he is even _with_ the four inch high boots she’s wearing.

His eyes are fixed on her lips like he wants to kiss her and she glances apprehensively at him. He moves forward and raises his hand to her face; his fingers trailing through her long, dark hair. She looks up at him and their lips meet; gentle and soft against one another and she feels his beard brush gently against her chin.

The elevator comes to an abrupt stop, causing the pair of them to stumble into one another. Max chuckles; she smiles. He turns to head out of the elevator and she follows behind as he pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the door to his apartment.

She steps inside and he closes the door behind her, placing a hand against the small of her back and leaning forward. “It’s err,” he laughs gently, “It’s not much but it’s home.” And he’s right, the apartment is basic and a little old-fashioned; but it’s nice, she thinks, as she removes her coat and takes a seat on the couch. He takes a seat next to her, that adorable smile still lingering on his lips.

“I have a confession to make.” Max admits.

“What?”

He runs a hand over his dark beard. “I didn’t ask you in for coffee.”  She frowns at him. “Well, I did. But uh, I’m all out of coffee… Sorry.” He grins again and she shakes her head, a soft laugh escaping her.

“Okay, Max, what do you have?”

Max pauses for a moment. “I’ve got some beers?” He suggests hopefully.

She nods. “Okay, _just one_.”

“Just one. Deal.” He agrees, climbing up from the couch and striding toward the kitchen. He returns moments later, handing her a cold, open beer.

She’s nervous. She doesn’t know why but something, somewhere in her subconscious is telling her she shouldn’t have accepted his offer to come in for a drink. He’s watching her and she’s fully aware as she shifts uneasily in her seat.

Max brings a hand up to her thigh, brushing his thumb against her leg. He smiles again, flashing his perfect teeth and she smiles back anxiously. “You look kind of, tense.” He comments, sipping from his beer before placing it on the floor beside the couch.

She shakes her head. “No, I’m just tired. It’s been a long day and I have work tomorrow.” She places her own beer onto the floor. “I should probably get going.” His hand tightens against her thigh.

“Stay a little longer.” It’s more of a demand than a request.

“No really-” But he doesn’t let her finish speaking before leaning forward and pressing his lips firmly against hers. At first she kisses him back, but as she attempts to pull away he raises a hand to the back of her head, pulling her against him. She struggles, pushing her hands against his chest attempting to force him away from her.

“Max I’m sorry I-” she begins.

“No. You aren’t fucking leaving.” He demands. He still has a grip on her hair and she can’t move away from him. The expression on his face has changed and there’s no trace of the charming and captivating man she’d been for dinner with earlier that evening. He forces his mouth back on hers and she fights to get away from him, digging her nails into his shoulders. “Don’t tell me you don’t want this.” He mumbles, releasing her lips and moving his hand further along her thigh.

She whimpers fearfully against him. “ _Please, stop. Max_.” She begs him. He stares into her eyes and she’s met with a look of lust and dominance. And then he’s dragging her from the couch, forcing her onto the floor and she can’t stop him as he straddles her hips, legs either side pinning her against the hard, wooden floorboards.

“ _Stop!_ ” She screams at him, clawing at his shoulders. He grasps her wrists and slams them against the floor above her head, causing her to cry out in pain as she kicks hopelessly at him.

“I can’t.” He huffs, gripping both her wrists with one hand as his other travels down to his belt. “I can’t stop.” He shakes his head. “It didn’t have to be like this. It wasn’t _supposed_ to be like this. You were supposed to want me, too.” There’s a twisted form of regret in his eyes but it’s not enough to make him want to stop as he pulls open his belt buckle with one hand and slides it from his pants.

“ _Please don’t, please don’t_.” She pleads again but there’s no use. He pulls the belt around her wrists, binding them tightly above her head and she lets out a scream. Max is quick to smother a large, strong hand over her mouth, his fingers wrapping tightly around her. Her eyes are wide with fear as he stares down at her.

“Hey, _hey!_ Do that again and I’ll have to gag you, too. Shit. I don’t want to gag you.” His face hovers directly over hers and he slowly removes his hand. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispers, pressing his lips onto her. She closes her eyes, unable to move away from him and a tear escapes her as he forces his tongue inside her mouth.

Max pulls himself upright, his hands gliding the length of her body and pulling open her shirt buttons to reveal her chest and stomach. She writhes beneath him as he runs his hands over her, before unbuttoning her jeans. She screams out again and he throws a hand to her throat, his fingers tightening around her so she can’t scream anymore.

“I fucking _told you_. Don’t do that, baby. Do you understand?” He stares with heavy lidded eyes and she nods weakly. He releases her throat and she gasps for air as he shuffles backward, dragging away her jeans and boots and leaving her entirely nude from the waist down.

Max does nothing but simply stare at her for a moment, as though appreciating the sight of her perfect body before him. She’s everything he wants; he knew from the moment he saw her, he wanted her. She had to be his. And he’d tried; He’d tried so hard not to let it happen this way but he can’t help it. He can’t wait. He needs her. _Now_.

He positions himself between her thighs and unzips his pants. She’s sobbing; pleading with him to stop but he’s not going to. He drags down his pants and boxers, revealing his hard, throbbing cock. He’s desperate to fuck her; to lose himself inside of her. He runs a hand over his length, his other hand gliding back over her body and to her throat to prevent her from moving. She struggles against him and it only makes him grip her throat harder.

“Fuck…” He mutters. “Fuck, baby, you’re so perfect. Relax.” He insists. “Just relax, it’s okay.” She can’t; her body is tense beneath him and she whimpers as he runs a finger up the inside of her thigh and over her pussy. He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of her soft, trembling flesh at his fingertips. She attempts to turn her head; closing her eyes as he leans over her, the tip of his cock now pressing at her entrance and his free hand grasping at her hip, preventing her from moving.

He groans as he pushes against her, forcing his way inside of her slowly and deliberately. Her entire body tenses and she struggles for breath as he grips her throat. He pulls himself back out, long and slow before forcing back in again.

He breathes heavily, building up a slow and steady rhythm. “It feels good, doesn’t it?” Tears run silently down her cheeks as Max fucks her, and his hand slides from her neck, over her jaw to grip her face. He digs his fingers against her jaw, forcing her to look up at him. He makes her watch him; forces her gaze into his and he watches the silent tears streaming from her eyes.

He moves faster; rolling his hips hard against hers; each thrust coming harder and faster. He’s beginning to lose control and feels himself nearing his end. She closes her eyes but he growls against her ear, “No. You look at me. I want you to look at me, baby.” She’s terrified, knowing she has to do as he demands.

His breathing becomes more rapid as he slams hard into her, and a moan escapes him as he reaches a point of release and comes deep inside of her.

As his breathing begins to slow he releases his grip on her hips and jaw. She swallows hard, rolling her head away from him. “Please,” she mumbles, “please let me go.”

He frowns at her, placing a hand gently against her cheek and wiping at the tears falling down her perfect face. “You know I can’t do that.” He whispers.

She takes a deep breath. “ _Please_.”

“Shh, baby. I can’t let you go.” He kisses her softly. “You’re staying here.” she gazes into his eyes, pleading silently with him. “With me.”


End file.
